betta_fishfandomcom-20200213-history
Betta habitats
Betta tanks, heaters, and filters: Habitats Choosing and decorating: *Choose a home. In the wild, Bettas inhabit Thai rice paddies. Hence, they are fitted to living in relatively shallow but spacious environments. However, consider giving your betta a decent sized tank to help prolong its life. Bettas deserve a good home. Pick a tank of 5 gallons or more for your betta to thrive. It may seem a lot, but it's what your fish deserves. *Add the necessary equipment. The average Betta bought in a pet store has been bred to withstand a lot of the hassles of a pet life style. Make sure to get a heater with a thermostat. Bettas like water temperatures between 76-82F. Filters are always necessary in but make sure the current is not too strong for your betta. Heaters: T'he ideal heater is suited for the amount of water in the tank. In this case there is a larger amount of water (5 gallons). The heater amperage for a tank this size would be around 25w. You may take notice that the larger the heater the more efficient your power saving will be but there is the danger of killing the fish from overheating them. Heaters MUST be chosen accordingly to the tank size. For further assistance consult a pet store official or expert.'' ''Filters:' Filters can be compared by gentlness to the fish, magnitude of the pull created by the initial vacuum, and overall power. A filter is chosen accordingly to tank size as well as the heater and must be considered through the amount of fish also. A smaller filter is much easier on the fish but it may not clean the tank as well as a larger one. Therefore you must balance out these facts and select the filter accordingly. ' Ensure safety:' *Avoid jagged rocks or decorations, as they tear Betta fins.Make sure once a day that there are no tears in the betta's fins. If there are tears, first check the water quality. Tears are typically caused by poor water maintenance. *Avoid hard plastic plants, as they can be rough on the fins. Use the 'pantyhose test': If a plastic plant will snag a pair of pantyhose when rubbed against it, then it will damage your betta's fins. Be safe and buy silk plants instead. Think about what it would be like rubbing-up against plastic all of the time!! You can compare a plastic bag and a silk blanket/scarf to see what works best for you> *Live plants are a great idea. They're prettier than fake ones, and Bettas love lounging on the leaves and hiding in them to sleep. Live plants also help to oxygenate the water and keep the water cleaner for longer periods of time. Prepare the water:*Use a water conditioner such as Prime before putting fresh tap water in the tank, as chlorine and chloramines can harm Bettas as well as kill off all that beneficial bacteria housed in the filter. Older sources may suggest aging the water (standing it for a time) but it's best to use a water conditioner, as aged water removes chlorine but not chloramine and heavy metals. It is a not a good idea to use bottled water because this deprives your betta of necessary minerals and is not fish 'safe'. Treated tap water is cheaper and a better alternative. *If your tank is without a top cover, fill it about 80% high to ensure your fish won't leap out. Bettas are very active and can jump over 3 inches when motivated! However, it is true that Bettas wouldn't be trying to escape if they are happy in their home. Cleaning the Tank:*Place your Betta in container filled with old water while washing. Simply wash the tank with hot water, as some soaps will harm your Betta. If your habitat has rocks, rinse them thoroughly. Fill the habitat half way with fresh tap water, return the Betta and some of the old water, and then fill the rest with tap water again. **To learn more about how to care for your Betta fish, try asking someone who owns one or perhaps a pets store employee. Also, don't just take what your hear as true. Perhaps check your local library or reliable research site online. **Be sure to add a de-chlorinator (also known as a water conditioner) to the water, this will remove harmful chlorine/chloramine that is in tap water that would kill your fish and filter bacteria. **Be sure that the water you are changing is the same temperature as the old water the betta was in to avoid temperature shock which can be deadly to your betta. Use an in tank thermometer to check the water temperatures. **In order to test water parameters each week you will need a master fresh water test kit. This will allow you to monitor your aquarium and take readings. Category:Care